


Potions Master

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp100, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione makes a potion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions Master

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"
> 
> And for the Fanfic100 prompt "Blue"

Hermione carefully weighed her potions ingredients on her balance scale.

"Four grams of Unicorn hair," she muttered, "and five of pickled griffon tongue."

The ingredients went into her cauldron and her potion changed from a light purple to a shimmering sky blue.

"Now two grams of Manticore venom and seven doxy eggs," she continued. They were measured out on the balance and then added to her cauldron. Hermione stirred counter-clockwise, and the potion developed a silvery sheen.

"Perfect." Hermione poured the potion into vials.

"Is it ready?" a scratchy voice asked from behind her.

Hermione bowed. "Yes, my Lord Potter."


End file.
